The present invention relates generally to a storage container and more specifically to an integrated storage container for an attachment to a personal grooming tool.
Personal grooming tools generally have a plurality of attachments to allow a user to use the same handle with a variety of attachments. For example, a curling iron may include a spiral attachment or a brush sleeve attachment to accommodate various curling styles. Hair dryers may include attachments such as a diffuser or various brush attachments. Also, a beard trimmer may include various attachments to allow for different trimming lengths or to allow the user to replace a dull blade. An electric toothbrush typically includes a replaceable attachment to accommodate multiple users or to allow the user to replace the toothbrush head without discarding the entire device.
Most conventional personal grooming tools do not include a storage container for the attachments. In some cases when the personal grooming tool is battery-operated and includes a rechargeable battery, the charger for the tool may be implemented in a base with a rack to accommodate the attachments. One disadvantage to the racks is that they tend to be bulky and occupy additional space.
In accordance with the present invention, an integrated storage container is provided for attachments to a personal grooming tool that includes a stand for the base. The storage container utilizes minimal space and includes a housing and a cover. The housing has a chamber configured to store an attachment for a personal grooming tool. The cover is configured to fit over the housing to enclose the chamber. The cover also includes a cavity designed to support the tool.
In accordance with the present invention, an integrated storage container is provided for attachments to a personal grooming tool that includes a stand for the base. The storage container utilizes minimal space and includes a housing and a cover. The housing includes a support for an attachment to a personal grooming tool and a cavity. The cavity is designed to support the tool. The cover is configured to fit over the housing and includes an aperture positioned to overlap the cavity when the cover is placed on the housing.
In accordance with the present invention, an article of manufacture is provided. The article comprises a personal grooming tool, an attachment, a housing, and a cover. The attachment is connected to the personal grooming tool and is detachable from the personal grooming tool. The housing has a chamber configured to store the attachment. The cover is configured to fit over the housing to enclose the chamber, and the cover includes a cavity designed to support the tool.
In accordance with the present invention, an article of manufacture is provided. The article comprises a personal grooming tool, an attachment, a housing, and a cover. The attachment is connected to the personal grooming tool and is detachable from the personal grooming tool. The housing includes a support for the attachment and a cavity. The cavity is designed to support the tool. The cover is configured to fit over the housing and includes an aperture positioned to overlap the cavity when the cover is placed on the housing.
Other systems, methods, features and advantages of the invention will be or will become apparent to one with skill in the art upon examination of the following figures and detailed description. It is intended that all such additional systems, methods, features and advantages be included within this description, be within the scope of the invention, and be protected by the accompanying claims.